


I Miss My Friend // (Gabriel x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Bobby Singer, Mentions of Chuck and Amara, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Y/N is missing a certain someone and starts to reminisce over some of the times they had together.





	I Miss My Friend // (Gabriel x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> SONG: “I Miss My Friend” by Darryl Worley

Y/N walked through the hallways of the bunker as she made her way to the library. She tried to smile and was successful for the most part, but there still was this... thing in the back of her mind that she just couldn't shake from her thoughts. It was actually more like a specific number that just wouldn't leave her head.

Seven.

Years.

Seven years.

It had been somewhere around seven years since the love of her life was taken from her.

Seven long years where she hadn't done anything other than throw herself into the task of helping look out for the Winchester brothers and Castiel as they hunted things while trying to save as many people as they could.

And it sure as hell hadn't been easy.

But, that's basically all Y/N had left ever since Lucifer had killed and taken Gabriel away from her forever...

Y/N just shook her head of the thought as she entered the library, seeing Mary sitting at the table reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Y/N asked casually as she took a seat across from her.

Mary looked up from what she was reading and gave Y/N a gentle smile. "Just a book on Norse mythology. I actually just reached the section that talks about the Norse god Loki."

Y/N smiled at that as she picked up a random lore book that just so happened to be sitting in the middle of the table. She started thumbing through the pages a little before a thought occurred to her.

"Mary, can I ask you something?" Y/N asked, breaking the small and comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

Mary looked up again from her book.

"Of course. Anything, sweetie." Mary answered, shutting her book and placing it on the table so she could give Y/N her undivided attention.

Y/N smiled back at her, also shutting her book and folding her arms on top of the table as she stared straight at Mary. "If you don't mind me asking, and you absolutely do not have to answer this if you don't want to, but do you ever miss John? I mean, I know you've been back and alive for a while now, but I'm just curious if you ever catch yourself missing him like crazy. I know Dean explained to you what happened to him and everything, but don't you ever just wish he could be back by your side again?"

Mary tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips in thought.

"You know..." She spoke up after a moment. "Yeah. Yeah I do. But, I've also had to make peace with the fact that he died saving someone we both loved and still do. I mean, that was just the kind of person he was. It took me a while to come to terms with the knowledge that he brought our sons up into the life I never wanted for them. But, I'm also proud of them. I'm proud of the kind of men Sam and Dean have become. And you and Castiel have done very well helping look out for them. Sam told me how you met them. How you sorta 'took them under your wing' so to speak right after John died and how you haven't left their side since. I can't thank you enough for that, by the way. But, enough of my rambling. To answer your question: yes. I miss John immensely and sometimes wish he was still around. Why do you ask though, hon?"

Y/N smiled slightly, absentmindedly fiddling with a diamond-winged Angel necklace Gabriel had given to her on their one year anniversary.

"It's just..." She started, picking out her words as best she could. "I'm guess I'm really sorta missing someone right now. He died almost four years after I met the boys."

"Really? What was his name, sweetie?" Mary asked kindly, gently putting her hands on top of Y/N's.

Y/N's sighed, smiling fondly at the memory of her lost love.

"Gabriel... His name was Gabriel."

**(A/N: Cue the song!!!)**

* * *

 

_“I miss the look of surrender in your eyes”_

"Do you really want this?" Gabriel asked, his voice just above a whisper as he leaned his forehead against Y/N's. Their lips were mere centimeters apart as their eyes bore into one another's.

“ _The way your soft **caramel** brown hair would fall”_

"More than anything." She answered, tucking a piece of his soft caramel colored hair behind his ear.

“ _I miss the power of your kiss when we made love”_

And that was all it took before they found themselves in a tangle of arms and legs as they each showed the other just exactly how much they wanted to be together.

“ _But baby most of all...”_

"I love you, sugar." Gabriel whispered, kissing the top of Y/N's head as she laid it on top of his bare chest.

She smiled, pecking his chest with her soft lips. "I love you, too, my sweet."

“ _I miss my friend”_

"What should we do today, cupcake?" Gabriel asked as he held Y/N's hand, swinging their arms in between them as they walked along a small cobblestone path somewhere in a quaint little Italian village.

"Hmm..." She hummed in thought, leaning her head on Gabriel's shoulder as they kept walking. "Gelato?"

A grin spread across the adorable sweet-loving Archangel's face. "You read my mind."

“ _The one my heart and soul confided in”_

"I'm worried about Sam, Gabe." Y/N said softly as they cuddled on the couch in Gabriel's apartment. "I mean, demon blood? Really? He knows that's just adding fuel to the fire."

“ _The one I felt the safest with”_

Gabriel pulled her closer, hugging her tighter than he already was. "It'll be okay, sugar. Samsquatch may be heading down a dangerous path right now, but Dean-O will help get him back on track. Those two always seem to be able to get out of sticky situations."

"You could help us, you know. Instead of keeping your real identity a secret from them, you could help. With what's coming, it won't be good for anyone. We could use all the help we can get." Y/N said to him, tracing lazy patterns with her finger over his clothed chest.

He look down at her and gave her a sad smile. "You know I'd love to help, but it's not the right time. You know it's not."

"Yeah..." Y/N sighed in disappointed agreement.

“ _The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again”_

"But, in the mean time..." Gabriel started, taking ahold of Y/N's chin and tilting her up before leaning his head down to press his lips to hers in sweet and comforting kiss. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against her's. "Why don't I take your mind off of all your troubles for a little bit?..."

“ _And let the light back in...  
I miss my friend”_

She grinned up at him. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much..."

“ _I miss the colors that you brought into my life”_

"I never pictured you for a dancer." Y/N giggled softly as she and Gabriel twirled around the dance floor of a ballroom in some fancy hotel located in Paris.

“ _Your golden smile, those **whiskey** eyes”_

"Well of course, sugar. I can't not know how to dance if wanna take my girl for a night out in Paris." Gabriel chuckled, grabbing Y/N's hand and twirling her before bringing her back in so her arms could drape around his neck.

"Well then, Mr. Trickster, let's show Paris how to really dance." She replied, smiling with a gleam in her eyes.

A grin spread across his face. "Let's show 'em, sugarplum."

“ _I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright...”_

"It's beautiful." Y/N whispered, looking out at a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower from the balcony of her and Gabriel's hotel room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on top of her shoulder as she leaned back against his chest.

He smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss her cheek before returning his gaze back to the view in front of them. "It may be beautiful, but I know of some...one even more absolutely and incandescently gorgeous."

“ _I miss my friend”_

"A book series about our lives? I mean, who does that?!" Y/N exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation as she paced back and forth in front of Gabriel as he sat on the end of the bed in her motel room.

“ _The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with”_

"Sugar..." Gabriel sighed, standing up and gripping Y/N's shoulders to get her stand still in front of him. "Come here."

She stepped forward into his embrace and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just one thing after another." Y/N mumbled.

“ _The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in...”_

"I know, sweet-pea." He whispered, gently caressing her hair. "I know..."

“ _I miss my friend”_

"Gabe?" Y/N giggled as she was being dragged by a particularly excited Archangel to the top of a cliff that looked out over the Mediterranean Sea from a small island off the coast of Greece. "What are you doing?"

"I need this to be perfect." He said now to himself than anything else. He suddenly stopped when the two of them reached the top of the cliff.

"This is gorgeous." Y/N stared out at the vast Mediterranean, awestruck by its natural beauty. "Gabe, this is absol--"

She was silenced when she turned around to look at him, only to find him down on one knee. She put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I know we have crazy lives and that we might never get to have our own sorta 'normal', but..." He paused, snapping the small velvet box open to reveal a little halo cut diamond surrounded by lots of other tiny little diamonds on top of a silver band with infinity signs engraved into the band on either side of the halo diamond. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N), badass huntress and my favorite human, will you marry me?"

“ _I miss those times”_

"Yes! A million times yes..." She nodded frantically, barely able to get any words to come out of her mouth as silent tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

Gabriel slipped the ring onto her left ring finger before standing back up. He then cupped the side of her face before bringing her in for an emotion-filled kiss that was unlike any of the other many kisses that they had shared in their past.

"I love you, sugar." He whispered when they pulled apart.

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

“ _I miss those nights”_

"Pick green, pick lavender, I don't care." Dean said, sipping his beer as he and Y/N sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen one evening.

"Oh, come on. You're just mad at him for what he did to you and Sam in TV-Land." Y/N rolled her eyes as she thumbed through a bridal magazine.

“ _I even miss our silly fights”_

"Yeah, Dean-O, come on. I did say I was sorry." Gabriel said as he appeared right behind where Dean was sitting.

Dean glanced back quickly in slightly startled surprise before rolling his eyes and turning back around as he took another sip of his beer.

"Look, I know you two are getting married and all, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Dean grumbled.

“ _The making up”_

"Don't listen to him." Sam bent down and whispered in Y/N's ear. He then kissed her on the top of the head before standing back up straight. "We're both happy for you even if Dean realizes it, or not."

“ _The morning talks”_

"Morning, wife." Gabriel mumbled, caressing up and down the side of Y/N's bare body.

She smiled sleepily as she stirred awake before rolling over on her other side so she could face him.

"Morning, husband." Y/N gave him a gentle peck on the nose.

"Happy 'Official First Day Of Our Honeymoon'." He said softly as he started kissing her neck, gently nipping at the skin near her earlobe,

"Well, might as well start it off right." Y/N said casually before she gathered enough strength and suddenly flipped them over to where she was straddling him.

“ _And those late afternoon walks  
I miss my friend”_

"Gabe, you can't do this. He will kill you." Y/N said, sniffling as she looked Gabriel straight in the eyes while they sat cross legged on top of their bed.

“ _The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with”_

Gabriel picked up her hands in both of his, holding them close to his chest as he spoke. "I have to, sugar. I have to do everything that I can to help stop Lucifer. I don't want to leave you. That is the last thing I wanna do. But, I have to try and stop my brother."

Y/N sniffled before climbing over into Gabriel's lap, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close.

"Just try and get Sam and Dean to help bring you back to me in one piece." She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

“ _The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in...”_

"Of course, sugarplum." He replied, kissing her forehead. "And I promise you, that after this is all over, you and I are gonna get outta here. Maybe to the nice and quiet suburbs. We could have the quiet life that we've been talking about recently. Just you and me. And any other little gumdrops that might come along..."

Y/N giggled, looking up at him. "You would really want that with me?"

He kissed her softly. "I would want anything with you."

“ _I miss my friend”_

Little did Y/N know that that would be the last 'real' conversation she would have with her husband.

“ _I miss my friend...”_

• Scorched wings imprints on the ground.

• A lifeless Gabriel laying on the floor.

• A tiny bit of a regretful Lucifer standing over him.

“ _I miss my friend...”_

• A guilty Sam and Dean.

“ _I miss my friend...”_

• And a heartbroken Y/N.

* * *

"Wow..." Mary breathed out, glancing down and over at the ring on Y/N's right ring finger. "So, that's what that ring is."

  
Y/N nodded sadly, fiddling with the ring. "Yeah. I switched it from my left hand to my right hand about a year after his death."

"I can't believe you were married. Why are you waiting till now to bring this up?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Sam and Dean already feel guilty enough as it is. They blame themselves for not being able to do better with keeping him alive. To be honest, I blamed them for awhile, too. But, I was just grief stricken, which made me take out my frustration on them. I don't blame them anymore though. It was really Lucifer who was at the center of it all. But, that's all in the past and so much has happened since then. I mean, you yourself are a major development. And Chuck coming back and being God. And him and his sister Amara actually getting along as of right now?... Everything seems to actually be working out. Cas is at full power now that he has his mojo back. Crowley's retaken Hell's throne. You see what I mean? Not to jinx anything, but I kinda just wish I could have my happy time, too. You know? Everyone around me is happy. Or at least as happy as you can get with who we are in this life. Gabriel and I were barely married for just three months before he died... All I want is my husband back."

"Y/N?..." Mary started slowly.

"Yeah?" Y/N replied, titling her head slightly as a habit she picked up from Cas. "What is it, Mary?"

"Did you say he had caramel brown hair?" She enquired.

"Yeah."

"And that he had eyes that were the color of whiskey?"

"Yes." Y/N answered, squinting her eyes to examine Mary's expression.

Mary nodded slightly, indicated to something behind Y/N. "Turn around..."

"What are you ta--" Y/N started as she turned around in her chair, her words dying as she took in the sight of someone she never expected to see again.

"Hey there, sugar..." His soft voice floated through the air until it reached Y/N's ears,

She shakily stood up from the chair and turned to completely face him. She reached up and cupped the side of his face.

"Gabriel..."


End file.
